


Fan Art for Of Broken Dreams and Mended Hearts

by Lymmel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Fan Art for Fan Fict, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymmel/pseuds/Lymmel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan Art for Of Broken Dreams and Mended Hearts by Kellyscams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Art for Of Broken Dreams and Mended Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kellyscams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Broken Dreams and Mended Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421641) by [Kellyscams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams). 



Got to say I really Like Kellyscams take of the Bucky/Steve story. The universe just popped for me.


End file.
